


I will always love you

by Fangirl249



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl249/pseuds/Fangirl249
Summary: After they leave Eva's party, Noora and William finally talk about everything





	I will always love you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: that's not properly a prompt, but could you write something about Noorhelm, like what thay've been doing during these few days
> 
> it's not really what they asked for, but this is what came out when i sat down to write. sorry :/ 
> 
> still hope you enjoy though
> 
> Tumblr: http://protect-eliass-bakkoush.tumblr.com/  
> send prompts

“So..” Noora drawls, taking a seat on the bench beside William. They had just left Eva’s party, and because William has been staying with Chris since returning from London, they decided to go somewhere familiar. They are sitting on the bench at the top of the hill that looks over the city, the one from their first “Date”. 

 

“So..” William repeats, turning towards her with a smirk. “Um, what did the email say?”Noora asked. A look of confusion past William's face. “What do you mean?”. Chuckling under her breath, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth, Noora tells him “Sana wrote the email. I didn't even know she sent it” 

 

Scowling, William runs a hand through his hair. Pausing a second before replying. “It um. It said ‘i love you and if you love me, come to Oslo”. Hesitating slightly, worried that Sana got it wrong and she didn’t love him anymore. She left without saying anything so it’s not a long shot. “Oh” Noora mutters. 

 

Clearing his throat, William looks down at his feet before looking back at her with a worried look. “Was she wrong? Do you not love me anymore?”. Shocked, Noora blurts out “Of course i love you. i just- William. I’m sorry i left without saying anything”

 

He closes his eyes, before running his hand over his face. “Then why did you?” he mumbles. Noora takes a deep breath, preparing to finally let everything out. “I was scared” is how she starts. “I was scared you didn't love me anymore. I was scared you believed Nico, even though i know you didn’t. I was scared of going through with the trial. I was scared because you couldn't even look at me William. I was beyond terrified that you would leave me and i wouldn't be able to handle it. So i left first. And i know i should have spoke to you. But i was scared you’d convince me to stay and nothing would change. I needed to leave”

 

William looks physically pained when Noora meets his eyes. Holding eye contact, he leans forward slightly. “You should have spoke to me. I understand why you didn't. But you should have. I have always loved you Noora. You’r the first girl i ever loved. Nothing’s ever going to change that”. 

 

Noora opened her mouth to speak, but William cut in first. “I never believed Nico. but yes, i was disappointed, but not because you didn't go to the trial, it was because you didn't feel you could tell me. I wasn't even disappointed in you, Noora, i was disappointed in myself. You didn't feel comfortable telling me about it. I was your boyfriend and you felt you couldn't tell me. It was my job to make you feel safe and comfortable, i failed and i didn't do well with thinking that. So i threw myself into work and neglected you. Made you feel like it was your fault. That was never my intention, believe me please. I’m sorry”

 

To say Noora was shocked would an understatement. They sat in silence for a about a minute before William breaks it again. “Why didn’t you go to the trial? I know we’ve never spoke about it, but we should have. Probably would have prevented a lot of things from happening” 

 

Noora knew he would ask but hearing him actually voice the question had her heart racing and her palms sweating. She ran her hands over her thighs before clenching them in fists to stop them from shaking. “It was too much” she whispers. Turning her head forward to look at the city, she wouldn't be able to tell him if she was looking at him. “I got on the tram, i was almost there. I almost went through with it. Almost” she tells him with a bitter chuckle. “I wanted to do it alone, the girls didn't even know i was back, i just wanted to be strong you know? Finally put it behind me, be able to say, yeah i went through that but here i am, standing tall. I’m okay. He didn’t break me” coughing a little, to clear the lump that had formed in her throat, Noora continued.

 

“I almost got there but i just couldn't go through with it. I couldn't see him. I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to forget. So i got on a different tram and headed home. And when i got back to London. You were looking at me with so much hope in your eyes. You never said anything but i know you wanted it all to be over as well. You hated thinking about it. So i lied. I just wanted it over and done with”. She finally looks at him. His eyes are rimmed with unshed tears. 

 

Without thinking he pulled her into his arms. Slowly, Noora brings her arms around him in return. It felt so good to be back in his arms, it’s been too long. It’s not long before noora is sobbing into his jacket, clinging to him. All the while he rubs her back and whispers over and over again that it’s okay. 

 

Slowly pulling back, their eyes connect. Noora see’s Williams eyes drift towards her lips, following the movement of her tongue as it wets them. She can see him slowly leaning in, without realising she does the same. When their lips meet, they both sigh. It feels so familiar, the brush of their lips together. It didn’t fully hit Noora that they were kissing at first, but when it did she pulled back fast with wide eyes. 

 

“You have a girlfriend” she whispers into the space that is now between them. She sees his face fall. “No”. He holds a hand up to stop her before she can interject. “I did. You’ve been gone for months. I needed to stop moping about the house. It was killing me. I needed to move on. I thought you didn’t want me anymore. So there was this girl at work, she was pretty. So i asked her out. But as soon as i got your email, i realised i will never get over you, and if there was a chance i could get you back i was going to take it. So we broke up. She understands why, and she’s okay with it. She knows she could never make me happy like you could” 

 

“It’s okay Wilhelm, i get it” she tells him with a small smile. She sees the relief flood his face. His smile is wide when he hears the familiar nickname. “I really don’t want to go home yet, but it’s really cold. Can we sit in your car or something?” she asks. Raising an eyebrow, he asks with a laugh “my car? No. come on. We can go to a hotel or something”. He stands up, reaching out a hand for her to take. Which she does, her smile getting bigger. “I forgot you were rich "Wilhelm” she jokes. “Good to know your not with me for my money then” he jokes, which earns a laugh from her, as they enter Williams car. 

 

So for the next two days, both William and Noora, turn their phones off and just enjoy each other’s company. They eat junk food, while binge watching netflix. All their problems haven’t been magically forgotten about, but for those couple days, they don’t matter. All that matters is that they are together, and love each other. 


End file.
